


Secret Lovers

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Drabble, Infidelity, Love Bites, Multi, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione hopes that someday she and her secret lovers can finally be with one another.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Dust Bunnies [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101
Kudos: 15
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, RAREHPBINGO





	Secret Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is certainly a pairing that I would write again on a larger scale. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWritingChallenge October 21st: Smut  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square G1: Love Bites  
> #HHRollADrabble July 2020: Theo/Pansy/Hermione/Secret Relationship

Staring at her neck in the mirror, Hermione flushed as she remembered exactly how she came to have the love bites that were there. She would have to use magic or makeup to cover them up before leaving for work, of course, but for the moment she wanted to savour the memories of the night before…

_Theo's calloused hands parted her trembling thighs as he crawled up the bed toward her centre. Watching with hooded eyes, Hermione whimpered with want at what was to come next. As promised, the tip of Theo's tongue traced the outer folds before taking a tentative taste inside her slit. Electricity rocked through her core, causing her hips to rock upward to get closer to his skilled tongue._

_Sighing happily as Theo continued to fuck her with his tongue, Hermione massaged her breasts. Her nipples were so hard they could cut glass, and as she pinched them, she nearly came from the pain alone. If what she was feeling now was pure bliss, it was nothing compared to what was going to come next._

_A shadow moved above her and then all she could see was Pansy's pussy as it was lowered to her mouth. How on earth was she going to be able to pleasure her girlfriend while Theo kept doing_ that _with his tongue? Pansy's soft thighs settled against her cheeks, and her tongue darted out for a taste. The witch moaned, as did Hermione, both from being able to please Pansy and from the pleasure she was receiving._

_Theo's hands held her hips in place as she fucked Pansy with her tongue. Above her, the dark-haired witch rocked back and forth so Hermione could hit all the right places. Her tongue found Pansy's clit and sucked, hard, causing the witch to cry out. She was growing closer to the edge and wanted her lovers to get there with her. Gently, she nudged Pansy away from her so she could slide free of them both._

_After Pansy had climbed free of Hermione, Theo grabbed Hermione and flipped her over so he could slide into her from behind. They both groaned at the feel of him inside her, taking a second to enjoy the fullness. Pansy scooted so that she could lay underneath Hermione with her legs parted. Knowing what the witch wanted, Hermione resumed her ministrations, pistoning her tongue in and out of Pansy at the same time Theo moved his cock within her._

_One of Theo's hands snaked its way down beneath her and began to furiously rub her clit. Pausing, she moaned against Pansy's thigh and then begged for more. Theo chuckled and kept on using both his cock and fingers to pleasure his witch. Happily, Hermione resumed tasting Pansy, bringing her closer to orgasm with each skilled and precise lick she made through her dripping cunt. Hermione was notorious for being the first to come, but she was hoping to hold off for a few more minutes still._

_Pansy came apart first; her cry of ecstasy nearly piercing as it echoed through the bedroom. Eager, Hermione happily continued to lick and tease Pansy until the witch calmed. After Pansy had finished, Theo sped up his rhythm, fucking Hermione so hard she knew she would be sore for days. She didn't know if she was close or not close at all to coming when her orgasm suddenly took her by surprise. It ripped through her causing her to scream out in both pain and pleasure. Theo held tightly to her hips, never relenting until he grunted and came inside of her._

_Panting, the three lovers dropped into a crumpled, sweaty heap on the bed. It was quiet in the room, save for their breathing as it returned to normal. Hermione curled herself around both Theo and Pansy, not yet ready to let sleep claim her. Their time together was always so short and far between what she would like, but that was how it went when you were in a secret relationship._

_As the thought of having to say goodbye crept into her mind, Hermione twisted her head and began to languidly kiss Pansy until the witch had to pull back for air. Before long, they were at it again, knowing that this could very well be the last time they were all together. Their hearts hoped that it wouldn't be that way. However, with Hermione running for Minister, Theo working in the Department of Mysteries, and Pansy still married to Goyle, one could never be sure when they would again find themselves so wantonly intertwined._

Picking up her wand, Hermione hid the bite marks on her neck, hoping that she, Pansy, and Theo wouldn't have to hide their relationship forever. If she became Minister, she would be able to bring change to the Magical World in which they lived. No longer would it be frowned upon for them to live and love altogether. With determination in her very soul, Hermione finished preparing herself for the day and vowed she would make sure they had the happy ending they deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
